


snap

by verba



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verba/pseuds/verba
Summary: “I let you win that one,” Sooyoung jested half-jokingly.And it was only half-jokingly.





	snap

“Snap!” yelled Jiwoo, her hand smacking the pile of cards sitting on top of the wooden table. 

Sooyoung’s hand lingered atop of the younger girl’s hand and she couldn’t resist smiling, despite trying to feign disappointment, as Jiwoo’s eyes formed crescents and she imitated cheering as though she’d just won the Snap World Championship.

“I let you win that one,” Sooyoung jested half-jokingly. 

And it was only half-jokingly because she _had_ let Jiwoo win that one. And the other four games they’d played so far that evening. To Sooyoung, seeing Jiwoo smile once made her happier than winning any amount of rounds of a silly card game.

The two girls had spent so much time staring into each other’s eyes and savouring the warmth of their hands on top of one another’s that they must’ve played at least fifty rounds of the same game. Sooyoung was only released from her trance when Jiwoo let out a tired giggle, noticing that two identical cards were placed on top of each other, and had been for well over five minutes, and neither of them had said “snap” yet.

“Bedtime.” Sooyoung said, beginning to stand up. 

Jiwoo, staring into the older girl’s wider eyes, nodded in agreement. The pair headed down the corridor of the cabin, with Jiwoo still occasionally giggling. 

As Sooyoung approached the door to her room, Jiwoo’s soft voice broke the silence since her last giggle. 

“Sooyoung?” Her voice faltered slightly as she turned to look in the older girl’s direction. “Would you mind keeping me company - just for tonight?”

Sooyoung’s expression was a mixture of surprise and happiness as she headed towards Jiwoo’s room. 

“Of course.” she answered, climbing into the double bed which Jiwoo was already eagerly perched upon. 

She put her hand on top of Jiwoo’s, smirked, and leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

“Snap. I win this round.”

**Author's Note:**

> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hi! this is the first thing i've ever written when it comes to fanfic that i've felt confident enough to upload so if you made it this far, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it and hopefully i continue to go onwards and upwards and constantly improve and produce more pieces you'll enjoy (ᵔᴥᵔ)
> 
> feel free to leave feedback!
> 
> twitter: @_jungeunwoo  
> curiouscat: _jungeunwoo


End file.
